


loser took gold

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Catholic Guilt, Finger Fucking, M/M, Pliroy, Pliroy Week 2018, cheating jj, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: JJ wins the gold and loses his soul when Yuri comes to collect his due.(Plotfree Porn™)





	loser took gold

**Author's Note:**

> For Pliroy week, day one theme (gold)

JJ is going to win. He has to. Winning is what he does. He will not give up, no matter what Yuri Plisetsky does with his body. And what a body it is, lithe and lean and — oh, Holy Mother of God! - this is so hard.

JJ is so hard.

“You like that, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri licks his lips. “You like looking at me?” His leggings drag over smooth, creamy legs. Not too much definition, and not an ounce of fat, JJ wonders if he shaves. He wonders if he could shave him - _no!_ JJ grits his teeth and imagines Isabella in a white vale, floating like a flower down the aisle of St Francis Church. He’s going to marry her. He’s got to marry her. He needs her. She’s going to save him, got to save him, from this kind of torture. But he can’t picture her with his eyes open. He can’t shut them, either.

Yuri is pulling his underwear up over his asscheeks. And he’s smacking his ass. It _jiggles,_ just a little. The clap from that smack echos in JJ’s mind. He wants to make it, too. He wants to feel with his hand right before he slaps it. He wants to feel it ripple in that soft wave and he wants — _stop!_

JJ is being tempted by lust. He shouldn’t have opened the door. He shouldn’t have let him in. He shouldn’t have let Yuri lead him to the bed without a word. But it isn’t too late. He can still make it right. “Yuri — look, can you cut that out?”

“No.” He bends over and shakes his ass. The tiger print briefs are wedged between those perfect cheeks, but JJ is willing to bet that sweet little asshole is as pink as his nipples. “Come on, asshole. You took my gold so you owe me.”

JJ would give him the gold medal if Yuri could take all this lust away with him. He’s got plenty of them, but he only has one soul. “You know this is wrong.” It’s like that other time, back when he and Otabek were fifteen, just like Yuri. He was able to resist it then. He didn’t touch Otabek. No. JJ can beat this. He will win. “Yuri, this is crazy.”

“The whole fucking world is crazy.” Yuri hooks his thumbs over the elastic and shimmies as he takes his time sliding them down. Oh, it _is_ pink. JJ gets harder. And then JJ almost comes in his pants when he sees the most beautiful matching pink cock when Yuri turns to face him. “You’re crazy. You know that?” Yuri asks.

“So I’ve been told.” He puts his hands on the mattress. The quilt is smooth. Yuri licks his lips. He’s closer. Close enough to touch. He’d feel smooth, too. JJ just knows it. Yuri takes his hand. “Ah — !“ JJ should pull it away. He can’t - “please, just — !” He can’t, can’t, he can’t, but he _is_. JJ stares. His hand is wrapped around Yuri’s dick. “Why are you doing this to me?“

“Don’t you know?” He pushes his forehead against his. “You’ve met your match, Jeh Jeh, because you might be crazy, but I’m the craziest one of all.” Jesus has the power to absolve all his sins. But Jesus doesn’t have the power to pull JJ’s hand away.

He doesn’t want to lose. He has self control. He uses it every day when he only has one bite of cake and adds five minutes of cardio to burn it off. When he has one glass of wine instead of a pint of beer. When he refuses to let his eyes linger on the other skaters in the locker room. He never lets it happen. Okay, so maybe it happened. Maybe he looked at Yuri. He didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late.

That’s how sin works.

He’s not going to let Yuri kiss him. And he doesn’t. Not on the mouth. No, Yuri leans down, pulls JJ’s shirt up, and kisses JJ’s nipple. “Jerk me off.” Yuri’s breath against his wet skin makes JJ shiver. He fists the quilt. Then he moves his other hand. It glides over Yuri’s foreskin, dragging it just a little over the head. “Mmmm, yeah.” And then Yuri sucks on his nipple.

It’s warm and rough and wet and wrong. So fucking wrong. But that’s what lust is. That’s what sin is. It feels so, so good. “Yuri, this is sick.”

He just laughs and starts sucking the other nipple. Then starts pinching the wet one. And he’s thrusting into JJ’s hand. Yes, this is sick. JJ is sick. Yuri is sick. It’s not natural. It’s not what God wants for either of them.

“Jesus will forgive you.” Yuri reaches up and toys with the gold cross around JJ’s neck. He could snatch it right off and the crucifix he’s worn around his neck since Confirmation will be gone. He wonders if Yuri wants to take this from him, too. But he doesn’t. “You hard for me?” He reaches between JJ’s legs, under the waistband of his sweats, and he smiles. “You want me to suck you off, Jeh Jeh?”

God, the way Yuri says his name is going to kill him.

“I’m staying pure. For my girl.” JJ pulls his hand back. Yuri laughs at him. “It’s not a joke!”

“Jesus didn’t die for your good deeds, right?” Yuri falls to his knees and somehow pulls JJ’s pants down, too. Then he blows warm air on JJ’s dick. “He died because you want this.” He looks into JJ’s eyes as his mouth — oh, it’s in his mouth! And it feels so wet and he’s sucking it and his hand is moving and — “Mmmm!”

He’s losing. He’s losing and it’s not the first time he’s lost. JJ has slept in late. He’s cursed his father out under his breath. He let Otabek touch him, back in Canada when they were kids, and it was still wrong even though he wouldn’t touch him back. He masturbates all the time, and it’s always to gay porn. But none of that is as hot as Yuri, with messy blonde hair, glaring up at him with his lips wrapped around JJ’s dick.

He needs to pull him off. They’ve both messed up way too much but it’s no excuse. He should apologize, too. He’s the adult, it’s his responsibility. But Yuri is slurping and he’s sucking so hard and JJ doesn’t know how to stop his hand as it cups the back of Yuri’s head. His hair is soft, the softest gold.

Oh, please make it stop! It’s too good! Too beautifully good! Yuri positively _purrs_ as JJ thrusts into his mouth.

“I’m going to — “ JJ grits his teeth.

But suddenly Yuri’s not sucking him. His mouth is gone and the warmth is gone and JJ gasps from the cool air as Yuri climbs on his lap. “No you’re not.” Yuri wraps his arms around him. Presses their bodies together. Grinds against him, thrusts his dick against his. “You have my gold. I will have you.” Yuri licks the shell of JJ’s ear. And then bites.

How did his hands get on Yuri’s ass? He smacks it without even thinking. And does it again when he realizes. Yuri’s eyes are so big and green. And he hisses when JJ does it. Grinds harder against him when he does it.

JJ has lost.

He growls. God in Heaven and all the Saints do not stop him when he flips Yuri onto the mattress. He’s lost, totally and completely. “What are you making me do?”

Yuri gasps. He looks surprised. He shouldn’t be. He’s been asking for it, and now he’s going to get it. Heaven help him.

JJ pulls those lithe legs apart and crawls on top of him. Glares down into Yuri’s soul and says, “Is this what you wanted?” Did he want to see JJ without his God and without his conscience? Did he want to see this sick, perverted thing inside of JJ?

Yuri is quiet. He just bites his lip and nods. Oh, he is even more beautiful. _He’s blushing_.

“What about this?” JJ rubs his thumb over Yuri’s nipple. It’s hard and tight and it makes him squirm and moan. Then he sucks, too.

Yuri’s skin tastes like coco butter. It’s smooth over his hard, lean body, and he trembles when JJ traces the pads of his fingers over his belly, and lower.

JJ goes lower, too. He gently bites the belly button, jabs his tongue inside like he’s always wanted. Oh, he’s always wanted _so much_. He grabs Yuri’s ass and slides all the way down.

And he devours that cock.

How many times did he sit up at night praying for the thoughts in his head to go away? Those sick, racing thoughts that got his dick so hard he thought he was going to explode? They were all about this. All about dicks and boys and everything he knew he couldn’t do: sucking, licking, blowing dicks. And Yuri knew it. He’d seen right through JJ and he saw this sickness.

And now he was getting all the sickness he wanted from him.

JJ opened his mouth. “Yes, yes, yes!” Yuri’s voice was barely a breathless whisper, like the touch of a feather, barely there. But his cock throbs and his hands grab JJ’s head and he thrusts —

No. JJ pulls up and spreads Yuri out like a feast. Then he licks that sweet ass. Fuck! All his life, deep down, he‘s been so hungry for this. He shoves his tongue deep inside. He smacks that ass when Yuri yelps. And he sits up. “You are asking for it, aren’t you?”

“God, just fuck me!” Yuri arches his back and rolls his hips.

JJ doesn’t know where the lube came from. But he knows he wants inside of Yuri. First he pushes a finger in. “So tight!” Yuri curses and then he sobs when JJ pushes up.

He’s never going to be able to look his girl in the eye after this. He doesn’t think he’s going to be able to be with her at all anymore. No, it’s over. It’s done. He’s ruined, now, and he doesn’t fucking care.

He shoves a second finger in. Yuri is panting and moving against him, grinding his fingers deeper into him. “It feels like a lot.” It’s only two.

JJ finger fucks him, jerks him off and stops just as Yuri begins to start moaning. Then he starts all over again. Slower. Harder. “You wanted sick? You wanted dirty? Is this sick enough for you?”

“No!” Yuri slams his hands against the mattress. “You know what I want!”

Oh, he does. JJ sits up and he does what he’s seen a thousand times on those videos. What he’s done a thousand times when he’s all alone in the silence of his lonely room. “You like what you see?” JJ throws the question back at Yuri while he lubes up.

The way he nods — oh, God! JJ pushes the head of his dick up against him. Into him, slow, so slow, because it’s so tight, so warm, _so good_. He feels Yuri’s hands on his arms. He feels Yuri try to pull him down. But he is pushing in. So deep, now, he feels like he’s going to lose himself in those big green eyes.

“Jeh Jeh!”

He’s lost. He is hopelessly lost and there is no God, there is no guilt, there is only Yuri and all the things Yuri makes him feel as he wraps his legs around JJ, as he grabs at JJ. He’s like fire. His like steel. He’s like the pit of Hell and JJ wants to go when he sees the light in Yuri’s eyes.

He falls on top of him and he finally loses himself. All he can do is thrust into Yuri Plisetsky as hard and as fast as he possibly can. JJ thinks, for a moment, he’s disappeared when he comes.

But Yuri is there. Yuri is everywhere. It’s like the beginning of the world when he arches his back. “Jeh Jeh!” Yuri is like the brightest light.


End file.
